Actions Speak Louder Than Words
by Baby Bellie
Summary: Her life is a charity case. She can't speak. She wan't to get away from all the drama. He takes her away. She wan't to get away from drama but that's all she gets for a while. The people they meet, the challenges they face, what happens when all those pent up emotions from all the years finally come out? Will he be the one to break her or will her fail like everyone else?


Ally's POV

Hi I'm Allyson Willow Dawson. I'm 16, I have a twin sister non identical, I go to Marino High, and I don't speak. I haven't spoken since I was 4. People think I'm just shy but I'm not. If I try and talk I hyperventilate and eventually pass out so basically I'm mute. I talk to my sister Lilly and my friends Trish and Kira through my note books. I write down what I want to say. My mom figured until I speak need to stalk up with notebooks so she bought me 2000 notebooks and a bunch of pens hoping it helps and it does. Everyone in school figures I'm shy too. There is this one guy who's like super cute but he never notices me. His name is Dallas Rogers. Well that's me for ya.

"Ally sweetie time to get up." Mom said. I smiled and got up and looked her in the eye. I tapped my wrist twice and waved my hand saying good morning. "Morning to you too baby. Get dressed okay?" She asked. I nodded and got up. I put on some jeans, a white t-shirt, then some coverses. I put on my black leather jacket and put my hair in a high ponytail. I grabbed my backpack and put my notebook, songbook, box of pens, and homework in it. I grabbed my keys and my phone and walked downstairs. Everyone was eating. I grabbed an apple. "Ally are you picking up Kira and Trish?" Lilly asked. I gave her a duh face. I looked at the clock and waved quickly. I picked up Kira, then Trish, then we went to starbucks and got coffee, then we went to school. I walked in and straight to my locker, trying to avoid people.

I opened my locker only for it to be slammed closed. "Hey fluttershy." Miranda said. Miranda, Melinda, and Melody are the meanest girls in this whole school. They never talk to me though. I looked at her wide eyed. "Are you gonna say something, stand up for yourself for once you shy ass bitch?" Melinda asked. I nodded my head and grabbed my note book ad pen. I scribbled something down and tore it out of my book handing it to her. "Listen tweetle-dumb, tweetle-dumber, and tweetle-dumbest leave me alone. I've always been nice to everyone and never said anything to you. So for you to come up to me being mean is way out of line. Just cause I don't speak, doesn't mean I don't have feelings. So get this through you empty brains okay...leave me alone and stop being such b's" Melody read. They glared at me and I ran off to class. In science someone passed me a note. _Date tonight at 8:00? ~ Dallas_. I smiled and nodded at him. I can't believe I just did that.

After school 7:00 Ally's POV

I was smiling brightly when Trish and Kira walked in. "What are you so happy about?" Kira asked. I smiled and grabbed my note book.

 _I have a date at 8:00. Haha that rhymed._

"Omg, with who?" Kira exclaimed.

 _Dallas Rogers. He's such a cutie and a sweetheart. But I can't talk what if he thinks I'm being rude?_

"Just bring you notebook." Trish suggested. "Wait it's at 8:00?" Kira asked.

 _Oh my god, I have to get dressed!_

It was 7:55 when we finished. I was wearing skinny jeans a floral shirt that bunched at my waist, some black high heels, my hair was in a side braid, I had on pink eyeshadow and lipstick. I smiled just as the doorbell rang. I smiled and rushed down the stairs. I opened the door and smiled. "Hey Ally, you look beautiful." He said. I smiled. Suddenly Trish ran down with my purse. "Here Alls your notebook and pen is in there." She said. I grabbed it and nodded thank you. "Shall we leave?" He asked. I nodded and we headed out.

Austin's POV

I was eating dinner with my friend Dez at this one place Melody's Diner. I looked over and seen this girl, long brown hair, kind brown eyes, a really pretty top. She looked as if she was on a date. Oh I know that guy, that's my cousin's friend Dallas. I've only met him once or twice though. Dallas was saying something and he had a look on his face. She shook her head. He reached under the table and sqeezed her knee making her look scared. She looked terrified. "Uh D, I have to go to the bathroom." I said getting up. Okay yes I lied. I had to at least hear what was going on. I sat in the booth behind him so I can see her clearly and hear him. "Why not? Don't you think it would be fun to head back to my place?" He asked. Once again she shook her head. He sighed. "Come on." He said. She wrote something down in a notebook and showed it to him, but I couldn't read it. "We're heading back to my place." He said simply. She wrote something else. "Yes you are, we can do this the easy or the hard way." He said. I looked at her. She looked ready to cry. She caught a glimpse of me and she tapped the table three times. "What are you doing? Stop that." He said. She did it again. Wait a minute she's sending a help signal.

I got up and walked over to them and I could see her relax a little. "May I help you?" Dallas asked. "Yeah could you do me a huge favor and stop trying to get this girl to your place. She said no more than once and she hasn't even said it yet." I said. He glared at her. "A help signal really?" He asked. She glared at him and scribbled something down. She showed it to him.

 _I'm not a violent person but if you EVER suggest raping me again I will make sure you can't rape anyone ever again cause I will personally castrate you. Just because I'm small doesn't mean I'm weak. You're dismissed._

I smiled. "You heard the girl, leave." I said. He got up and left. "Can I sit?" I asked. She nodded. She grabbed the notebook and wrote something down.

 _Thanks. You saved me. I didn't think Dallas was such an a word. What's your name stranger?_

"Austin Moon." I said. She smiled and wrote something else down.

 _I've seen you around school. You might not notice me because I'm always the quiet girl in the corner._

"Well I'm noticing you now. What's your name stranger?" I asked. She wrote again.

 _Ally Dawson._

"Well Dawson, I just wanna know one thing." I said. She looked at me encouraging me to continue. "Are you shy?" I asked. She wrote something down

 _Obviously not since I was on a date._

"My bad didn't mean to offend you damn." I said. Her shoulders were moving and she looked like she was laughing but there was no sound. "Are you laughing?" I asked she nodded. "But there's no sound. What do you not have a voice box?" I asked making her laugh harder. Once she calmed down she wrote something down.

 _No I do. I just can't talk._

"Are you mute?" I asked. She nodded. She wrote something down.

 _Look, I gotta go. My mom's gonna be worried sick._

"I'll see you at school?" I asked. She nodded and with that she left.

5 months later Summer Break Ally's POV

Well I didn't see Austin after that day sadly. Right now i'm waiting on Trish and Kira. We're going to the beach. Kira bought me a white one piece that says in gold on the back "I'm quiet but sexy". As if on cue the doorbell rung. I grabbed my beach bag which had a towel, aloe vera, sunscreen, my notebook, a pen, and almonds. I grabbed my phone and ran downstairs. "Hey Ally, you ready?" She asked. I nodded and ran out the door. When I got to the beach I immediately put on sunscreen. I got out my phone and texted Trish.

 _I'm going swimming. ~ Ally_

"Okay be careful Ally." Trish said. I nodded and ran to the water I swum around for a while then got out. I texted Kira now.

 _I'm going to Sonic Boom just to see how things are going since I left the store. ~ Ally._

"Are you sure you haven't been back since the incident." Kira asked. I nodded, grabbed my bag, and started walking. When I got there I walked around the empty store before stopping at the piano bench. I sat down and started playing a song that my dad used to sing to me when I was little. I laid my head on the piano and cried silently.

Austin's POV

I was walking to see if my favorite music store was open. I mean it hadn't been opened in seven months but there's hope. When I got there I seen it was open but I also seen someone walking around. They sat at the piano. I walked in. They started playing a melody that was sad. They stopped playing and laid their head on the piano. Their shoulder moved like they were crying but there was no sound. I looked closely and this girl had on a swim suit. It was white and said "I'm quiet but sexy." Then it hit me who it was. "Ally?" I asked walking over to her. She lifted her head up and looked at me smiling. She dug in her bag and pulled out a notebook and a pen. She motioned for me to sit down so I did. She wrote in her book.

 _What are you doing here?_

"Oh I used to come here all the time but it shut down seven months ago. I thought they'd never reopen. What about you?" I asked.

 _My papa and I used to own this store. He died in a car crash seven months ago and I couldn't bare to come here everyday so I shut it down until I was ready._

"Oh, I'm sorry. But there's one thing i've been wanting to know." I said.

 _What is it?_

"I don't mean to be rude, but uh you said you're not shy but are you mute by like choice?" I asked. She smiled brightly and grabbed her pen.

 _Aww you don't wanna hurt my feelings?_

I laughed and she did too.

 _And no i'm not. I can't talk. Whenever I try I start hyperventilating, my throat hurts, and eventually I pass out. God you have no idea how effing frustrating it is to sit there and listen to people talk crap about you and not be able to scream at them._

"No I don't cause I usually do. Sugar I have a question." I said. She smiled and wrote something down.

 _You're way too country. Austin are you actually from Texas?_

"Yep. Waxahachie Texas to be exact." I said. She nodded.

 _What was your question?_

"You said you're not mute by choice, so what happened?" I asked. She looked like she was sighing. "Are you sighing?" I asked. She nodded and wrote something.

 _It's a long story._

"I've got time." I said. She shook her head and smiled.

 _Yeah but it's not that simple. Nor is this the time or place to tell anyone. For all I know someone could be listening._

"Yeah but they won't actually hear you say anything." I said. She laughed. She has a beautiful smile.

 _Maybe later. Hey maybe I can come over or you can. I mean you look nice enough._

"You really need to be careful with who you trust. Dallas looked like a nice guy but he wasn't." I said. She looked at me cautiously. "But, I promise I won't try to rape you or kill you." I said. She flinched at rape and kill. I'm guessing that had something to with her muteness.

 _Glad. Um your place or mine?_

"Hey I'm not gonna rape you you don't rape me got it?" I said laughing and she laughed too but I could tell there was hurt in her eyes. She nodded. "Mine. You trust me?" I asked. She smiled and nodded. "Good." I said. Suddenly someone walked over. "Allyson Dawson, I'm gonna kick your ass! Why the hell would you run off?" The girl asked. She was short with curly hair. Ally rolled her eyes and wrote something down.

 _I told Kira I was coming here. She should've told you. Besides if I didn't go home you should have know I'd be here which you obviously did so calm down._

"Ally I won't calm down. You can't speak! What if this freak over here tried to rape you? You couldn't scream for help." She said. Ally sighed.

 _Patricia Maria De La Rosa if you don't effing calm down! Austin wouldn't rape me. He's a friend not an enemy. He came in here and saw me crying and asked if I was okay. Now does that seem like something a rapist would do?_

"No. I guess you're right." Patricia said. "I'm Trish." She said. I nodded. "Austin." I said. Suddenly another girl walked in. One I recognized instantly. "Did you find her?" She asked Trish. "Yeah she's been here with him." She said gesturing to me. She looked at me and her eyes widened. "Austin." She breathed. "Hey Kira." I said. She grabbed Ally's hand and started trying to get her to leave. "Ally let's go." She said pissed off. I sighed and sat down. Ally broke from her grasp and wrote something down.

 _NO! Why are you guys trying to take me away from my friend. He's the only one besides you guys, mom, and Lilly that treats me like a normal effing person. I will not just ditch him because you two obviously have some unfinished_ _business_ _that you can take care of in your own time, now leave me the f alone._

I stared at her in shock. She might not speak but she was pissed and just went off on Kira. Kira growled. "Ally get this through your fucked up brain okay. He is not your friend. He's just fucking using you. He's gonna get close to you, you'll fell like you know him, you'll fall in love with him and tell him everything. Then he'll use your weaknesses against you. Just leave him be. Leave this piece of trash alone okay?" She yelled. Ally shook her head and started writing. I took that opportunity to talk to Kira. "Kira I'm not using her, she's a really good person. I'm nothing like Trent okay. I told him not to do it and when he did I beat the shit out of him. Listen I wouldn't do anything to hurt her. She's been nothing but nice to me and vice versa. Now if you still don't want her hanging out with me oh well. Cause it's her decision not yours." I said.

 _Shakria I'm sick and tired of your bull crap. Austin is a sweet guy and a good friend! Why can't you accept that? You are not my mother so stop acting like you can boss me around all the dang time. I'm mute not helpless. For god's sake you are a terrible friend. You want me to end my happiness because of something that happened what a year ago? Trent dumped you and you have a problem with me hanging out with Austin? I've never seen him before and when I do I'll talk to him on my own but until then leave me the f out of it! God you are such a b! You're no worse than Melinda, Melody, and Miranda. Just leave me alone. Kira if this is what friendship is to you I'm not so sure I wanna be your friend anymore._

"What? Ally you can't be serious." She said. Ally shook her head and pointed to the door. "No way, you can't make me leave." She said crossing her arms. Ally raised an eyebrow in amusement. She grabbed her book.

 _Oh really? Last time I checked I owned this store meaning I can throw anyone out, so leave. And Trish you too._

"Fine. We'll be back to talk." She said grabbing Trsh and leaving. Ally grabbed my hand and locked up then dragged me to her house and to her room. She sat on her be pissed off. "You're really pissed huh?" I asked. She nodded. She wrote something down.

 _I just wish I could get away for a bit._

"You can. Wanna stay with me for a while just to clear your head?" I asked. She nodded and packed a duffel bag full of clothes and toiletries. We snuck out her window, into my car and headed to my place. Her we go.

Ally's POV

I really hope I can get away from all this drama for a bit. My life feels like charity case. Strangely I feel safe and content with him. Is that weird?

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Please review. Just a reminder What Ally writes is in italics. Next chapter is crazy guys. Here's a sneak peek...**

 **Next time on Actions Speak Louder Than Words...**

 **"Ally I want you to meet Trent." Austin said. My eyes widened and I glared at him. Austin smirked. I lunged at him knocking him to the floor. I punched him repeatedly. "Austin get this crazy bitch off of me!" He yelled making me sock him in the mouth. "Nope. You deserve it." Austin said. I got up and kicked him in the nuts before walking back to Austin. I slapped him. "Ow! Ally what the hell?" He asked. I just pointed to Trent who was getting up. Austin scratched the back of his neck. "Oh why is he here?" He asked. I nodded and put my hands on my hips. "He lives here?" He said. I put my hands up. "Because he's my brother." He said sheepishly. I glared at him before slapping him even harder. "Okay, enough with the hitting." Austin said.**


End file.
